


dinner

by PinkJasMink



Series: The 30 day smutty challenge [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Shot, I hate tagging, M/M, Or One, this one's a little fluffier than I intended it to be, whoops, why are those tags all plural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkJasMink/pseuds/PinkJasMink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an expedition, it's almost natural, that Levi visits Erwin at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dinner

**Author's Note:**

> my hand slipped  
> "Day 7"

It's not uncommon that Levi shares his first meal after an expedition with Erwin. He usually cleans himself up, changes into some more casual clothes and heads for Erwin's house. He's not there very often, but the first night after an expedition, he usually spends there. Together with Levi.

Today, they meet for dinner. Levi has his own key to Erwin's house and he enters without letting Erwin know. He leaves his shoes at the door and finds Erwin in the kitchen. They eat, sometimes talk, sometimes about the expedition, but usually about other things, things that lighten the mood. Sometimes, they don't talk at all. Today is one of those days, where they don't really talk. Levi watches how Erwin eats, cutting his food into tiny pieces, chewing them throughout before he swallows. Erwin cleaned himself up too, wears nothing more than some loose trousers and a white shirt, the sleeves rolled up. The skin stretching over his muscular arms looks very touchable when Levi's gaze brushes it.

"It's going to get cold soon," Erwin suddenly says, looking up. He brings his fork to his lips, but stops when Levi captures his gaze. "I hope there won't be much snow."

"Yeah," Levi huffs out, stabbing a piece of his meat to eat it. He usually cuts his food before he eats, because he hates fumbling with both fork and knife. Erwin hums, wrapping his lips around his fork too, chewing his bite. He looks down onto his plate again, carefully cutting a piece from his meat. He's good at that, eating with manners.

"Snow's a bitch when you're out there," Levi adds. "Might need to cancel an expedition or two."

"It's no use when we can hardly see," Erwin agrees. He takes another bite and a little bit of fat from the meat gets stuck on his lip. He licks it off, tracing the spot with his thumb afterwards.

"I hate snow." Levi grunts quietly. "The headquarters will look awful, all those muddy, wet footprints everywhere."

Erwin smiles to that, humming around his fork. He chews his bite down before he replies.

"I'm sure you'll keep it clean," he says, smiling a little wider. Levi snorts, not commenting further on that.

"Snow can be quite beautiful though," Erwin adds. "When you have time to look."

"Well I don't have the damn time for that."

"A shame." Erwin almost sighs, his features softening. He's relaxing, his stiff shoulders dropping just so. "My father told me, there are not two snowflakes that look alike. They're all different."

"Well that's a lot of different," Levi mumbles, thinking about a memory of the vast land outside the walls covered in a thick layer of snow. He wonders, how many snowflakes that were and if it's really possible that none of them looked quite like the other.

Erwin just keeps smiling, relaxing a little more and the rest of their dinner goes in silence. When they're finished the sun stands low in the sky, shining through the windows with a tired glow. Levi helps Erwin to clean up, washing the dishes while Erwin dries them off.

"Do you want a cup of tea?" Erwin asks, currently drying the last plate. Levi looks at him before he goes back to scrubbing the sink, ultimately shaking his head.

"No."

"I see."

Erwin hums, a small smile in his voice. Levi knows what it means, but it was intended when he declined the tea. Erwin puts the plate away and lets Levi finish cleaning up the sink. When he's done, Erwin steps closer, wrapping his arms around Levi from behind. He's big and warm and Levi leans into the touch, noticing how his own stiffness eases just the tiniest bit. Erwin seems to notice too, or he just likes to be close, humming when he squeezes Levi to his body. They don't stay like this for very long however. Erwin moves quickly, pushes Levi back to the table they just ate at and lifts him up to sit on the surface, sealing their lips in the motion. Levi doesn't fight it, wraps his arms around Erwin's shoulders and pulls him close, spreading his legs so Erwin can stand between them. They bend over the table so Erwin can brace himself with one hand on the surface, the other one tugging at Levi's cravat. Erwin is probably the only person Levi ever willingly takes his cravat off for and Erwin probably knows that, because he enjoys playing with it a little. He does it now, curling the cloth around his fingers, tracing it, before he unwraps it from Levi's neck. Levi sighs into the kiss, parting his lips for Erwin's tongue when Erwin's fingers brush the bare skin of his neck softly. He rubs the spots where he knows Levi likes it, his tongue finding Levi's in his mouth. They hang in the kiss for a moment, just caressing each other's tongues, Erwin brushing Levi's neck softly. He pulls away slowly when his hand moves to Levi's chest to open his shirt, but Levi strains his neck and sucks Erwin's bottom lip between his teeth to make him stay. Erwin rumbles a soft laugh into his chest, eventually pulls away anyway, brushing the corner of Levi's mouth with his lips.

"You were good Levi," Erwin mumbles, tracing Levi's jaw with soft kisses. Levi tilts his head to the side, strains his neck for Erwin's lips and Erwin breathes hot onto his skin, moving to Levi's ear, nipping at the soft earlobe. Levi shudders to the tender touch, the hot breath, his arms falling from Erwin's shoulders so he can brace himself on the table.

"You too Erwin," he says. "You're a good Commander."

"You think so?"

Erwin huffs and presses his lips to Levi neck, kissing, licking the skin down to Levi's shoulder, his hand working to unbutton Levi's shirt. Levi strains his neck a little more and Erwin's tongue laps over the exposed skin, leaving a wet trail when he moves to nibble at Levi's Adam's apple. Levi swallows hard, the muscles in his stomach twitching under the soft poking of Erwin's fingers when he opens the last few buttons of his shirt.

"Yes," Levi manages to breathe out. "You're one of the best Commanders the Survey Corps ever had."

Erwin simply hums, taking the words without much of a reaction and his lips move back to capture Levi's. Levi swallows the kiss hungrily, arching his chest into Erwin's palm where it presses against his bare skin. It usually goes like this. Even someone like Erwin needs some reassurance at times and Levi gladly gives it to him. He's not lying when he says those things, and Erwin knows that. They both find comfort in it. Levi in the firm hand that leads them to do what's best, Erwin in the unconditional trust Levi has in him and his decisions.

Levi moans quietly into the kiss, nibbling at Erwin's lips and brings one hand back to Erwin's shoulders, rubs the clothed skin briefly before he starts tugging at the shirt. Erwin groans as quiet as Levi moaned and parts their lips again, presses more kisses to Levi's jaw. He lifts his arms from Levi's chest and brushes the hand on his shoulder off.

"Let me," he mumbles to Levi jaw, sucking a part of the skin between his teeth, long enough to make Levi shudder, but not long enough to leave a mark. Levi groans in response, but places his hand back on the table to steady himself. Erwin hums, smiling around Levi's skin when he places more kisses to his neck, down his chest. He brushes Levi's shirt out of the way, his tongue lapping over the skin, teeth scraping lightly. Levi moans when Erwin teases his nipples, breath growing louder by the second. Erwin seems to like that, the kisses on Levi's skin turning wet and sloppy when he moves down his chest, over his stomach. Levi gasps when Erwin rubs his thighs with both hands, forcing him to part his legs a little wider. He's already hard and Erwin buries his head in Levi's lap, mouthing the bulge through Levi's trousers.

"Shit." Levi hisses, reaching out with one hand to tangle his fingers into Erwin's hair. He gets a fistful, tugs at it and Erwin rumbles a hot laugh against his clothed skin, makes Levi twitch.

"Shit, Erwin."

"Hm?" Erwin exhales a breathy chuckle and licks over the straining bulge in Levi's trousers, back to the bare skin of Levi's abdomen, the muscles there jumping and twitching under the press of Erwin's tongue. Levi's eyes flutter shut and he cocks his head back to moan. Erwin groans against his skin in response, his tongue not leaving Levi's skin when he moves back up, over his chest, along his neck, right over Levi's Adam's apple. Levi swallows under the sweet touch, dropping his head when Erwin nibbles at his chin to kiss him again. Erwin tastes different now and his breath is all hot, his lips wet and Levi thinks he will never get enough of this, sucking the wetness from Erwin's lips almost desperately. His arms start to feel a little wobbly, muscles relaxed from Erwin's sweet touches, but Levi manages to hold on. Their long, deep kiss, turns into smaller ones, their lips wet and messy, small moans and gasps mingling into the air between their faces. Levi wants to reach out to touch Erwin again, but before he can Erwin's hands push onto his thighs, thumbs rubbing the bulge that starts to feel uncomfortable in Levi's trousers. Levi moans a little louder, tilting his head away from Erwin's lips to catch his breath. Erwin presses his mouth to Levi's jaw again instead, nibbling at the skin while he works Levi's trousers open. Levi lets him, eyes heavy-lidded, mouth hanging open to make room for his heavy breath.

"Feel good?" Erwin asks, one hand now palming Levi's erection through his underwear. Levi pushes his hips against the touch as an answer and Erwin hums pleased, but then moves back, straightening his back to brush Levi with his gaze. Levi lets him, panting heavily, eyeing Erwin through the corner of his eyes, almost shuddering to the hungry haze covering those blue orbs.

"You're very beautiful Levi," Erwin murmurs, fingers curling under the waistband of Levi's trousers to start pulling them down. Levi doesn't say anything to Erwin words, but raises his hips so Erwin can pull the trousers off his ass. He got the underwear too, Levi's hard cock jumping free after a second. Levi shudders out a relieved moan, watches how Erwin licks his lips when he pulls Levi's clothes off his legs completely. He lets them fall to the floor without a care in the world and takes one of Levi's legs between his hands, brushing the skin, rubbing the marks the gear left on it.

"Very beautiful," Erwin points out, smiling, while he brings Levi's leg to his mouth, pressing his wet lips against the skin. Levi snorts, or wants to, but it's hardly recognisable, comes out as more of a heavy breath when Erwin keeps kissing his skin. His toes curl and Erwin smiles, his mouth finding Levi's knees. He sucks a mark into Levi's thigh just above the bend and sinks onto his knees like he wants better access. Levi shuffles closer to the edge of the table, his ass hanging off it half-way, but the leg Erwin throws over his shoulder, is enough to keep Levi from sliding off.

"You taste good," Erwin murmurs against Levi's leg, sucking more marks into the soft skin of his inner thighs. Levi shudders, toes curling, breath hitching.

"Shut up," he eventually says, reaching out to curl his fingers back into Erwin's hair. He uses both hands this time, somehow bracing himself a little, but also pressing Erwin closer to his leg so he gets busy kissing it rather than talking nonsense. Erwin chuckles to that, but obliges easily, makes Levi moan in no time when he kisses and licks the skin of his thighs, sucking a few marks into the soft flesh here and there. Levi can see his cock jumping close to Erwin's head, pre-cum pooling at the tip.

"Erwin," Levi breathes out, tugging at his hair, trying to move Erwin's head closer to his aching cock. Erwin smirks to that, biting Levi's skin softly and Levi groans, kicking Erwin's back with the heel of his foot.

Erwin hums somewhere between amused and aroused, but finally pops his lips free from Levi's legs and looks up to meet his gaze. Levi gasps at the sight, the wanton look in Erwin's blue eyes, the lips that are wet and puffy, parted just the tiniest bit. He looks so damn erotic that Levi shudders, fingers curling around the blonde strands in his grip.

"Do you want to make me beg or what?" Levi slurs, not on purpose, but simply because he doesn't seem capable of scoffing the words like he intended to. Erwin laughs to that, exhaling that deep aroused rumble that sends a shiver down Levi's spine. Erwin's lips curl to the obvious shudder that goes through Levi's body, but he moves closer to his groin, pressing his hand to the underside of Levi's right thigh when his hot breath touches Levi's cock. Levi moans, eyes fluttering, rubs his other leg that's still draped over Erwin's shoulder along his back. Erwin hums to the small touch and presses his lips to Levi's balls, forces a louder moan to part Levi's lips. And then he traces Levi's length with his tongue, slowly, all the way from the base to the tip, eyes cast down till he reaches the head where the pooling pre-cum gathers, starting to run along Levi's cock, down to where Erwin's tongue touches it. His eyes are very blue the second Levi catches them, but he can't look very long. He shudders a bit, exhaling a strained moan when his jaw tightens, teeth clenching, his eyes falling shut. He finishes the moan through his nose and Erwin's tongue circles the tip of Levi's cock, licking away the pre-cum.

" _Erwin- ah fuck_." Levi shudders, moans a little louder, toes curling, when Erwin's lips wrap around the tip of his cock. He continues circling the head with his tongue, sucking carefully, his fingers digging into Levi's skin where they touch his thighs. Levi keeps his eyes shut, neck straining with the pleasurable feeling and he rubs Erwin's scalp with his fingertips, urging him to continue. Erwin hums to the touch, tongue pressing against the underside of Levi's cock when he takes him deeper into his mouth. The sensation makes Levi shiver again, his pre-cum mingling with Erwin's spit when he moves his mouth back up, lips tightly wrapped around Levi's length, sucking the wetness from his tip.

Levi starts slurring curses, mouth hanging open to make room for his moans and gasps when Erwin continues to rub Levi's cock with his tongue. He presses down in just the right places, takes Levi deep and starts bobbing his head up and down, moaning around the flesh in his mouth when Levi moans exceptionally loud or slurs Erwin's name. It arouses Levi even more and Erwin brings one hand to Levi's cock to wrap it around the shaft, pumping when his lips pop free for a second so he can catch his breath. He's relentless, devoted to his task and Levi can do nothing more than clutch to Erwin's hair and moan away the pleasure, shiver after shiver rippling up his spine.

" _Ah..._ Erwin." Levi tugs at Erwin's hair when he feels his orgasm close, limbs trembling weakly with pleasure. Erwin simply hums, his hand moving along Levi's length encouragingly while he licks the tip, forcing more messy moans out of Levi's throat. Levi manages to blink his eyes open enough to look at Erwin, sees the blue eyes locked on his face and the sudden arousal Erwin's look causes, forces him to spill. He curses, yanking at Erwin's hair, but it's not enough for Erwin to not get the full load of Levi's orgasm right into his face. He flinches when the first drop hits his skin, but then closes his eyes and doesn't move. Levi can just moan and shudder, has to close his eyes again while his orgasm grips his body. It lasts for a moment, shaking Levi with pleasure, and ebbs slowly, leaves Levi panting, body slacking. 

When Levi blinks his eyes open again, he slowly realises, that he came all over Erwin's face and Erwin is just busy brushing away the cum that hit his eyes with his thumb. He brings it to his lips afterwards, licking the liquid off with a satisfied smirk. Levi just stares at him for a moment, then hits Erwin's head weakly.

"That's disgusting," he mutters, swallowing hard. It  _is_ kind of disgusting, but Erwin also looks exceptionally hot with his messy face. Especially when Levi thinks about how it got messy. It forces a shuddering breath out of Levi's throat and Erwin's smirk widens.

"I don't think so," he hums, wiping more cum from his cheek to suck it off his finger afterwards. Levi grits his teeth, barely suppressing another shaking break and reaches out to rub the remaining cum from Erwin's face himself, smears it onto Erwin's shirt because he doesn't know what else to do with it.

"Hey." Erwin interrupts quickly, getting a hold of Levi's hand to nibble at the skin. Levi flexes his fingers under the touch, tries to twist his arms away, but Erwin got him good.

"Don't do that," Levi mumbles, still panting from the aftermath of his orgasm. "That's gross."

"It's not," Erwin muses, tongue pressing to Levi's palm. Levi shudders to the tickling sensation and kicks Erwin, but he merely laughs, capturing Levi's gaze again. His eyes are still very blue and he stills looks very aroused. Levi swallows to the sight, finally twisting his wrists away from Erwin's touch. He curls his hands back into Erwin's hair and tugs, so Erwin pushes himself up to meet Levi's lips for a hungry kiss. When they part, Levi is panting again and so is Erwin. He looks like he wants to eat Levi up and Levi manages to smirk to the aroused haze in those blue eyes. He raises a hand to smooth out Erwin's eyebrows, collecting the last bit of cum left there and afterwards, presses the wet finger to Erwin's lips. Erwin hums and swallows it greedily, tongue swirling like he wants to make Levi come again.

"Bed?" Levi asks, breath hitching. Erwin merely smirks around his finger, arms wrapping around Levi's waist before he lifts him up and starts tumbling towards his bedroom.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wait, wasn't day seven 'slave play'??? yeah. haha. I couldn't do it, so I changed it. To what? I'm not sure. My 30 day challenge document says 'cum on face' so I guess that's it. (I know it was more of an accident but... (⊃‿⊂) )  
> Anyway, you know, I really tried, the slave play thing. I actually started a story, but I just couldn't do it. I'm sorry. I hope you guys forgive me. I can also say, I changed 'pet play' too. (do you see a pattern there haha) because ugh. But despite that, I changed nothing. (Look forward to day eight oh my sweet jesus)  
> SOO yes, this was written during the time, where this drama-cd thing was all over tumblr. Obviously. So we know, Erwin has a house and Levi has his own key and they share their meals. (What else do we need, these two are so canon it hurts) I would link it, but I'm a lazy piece of shit and hardly ever tag things on tumblr. So sorry. :D  
> Also, yes, I admit it, the, uh, 'position' was definitely influenced - or inspired - by this amazing gif from aileine. [[Look at it, do it, go on, click.]](http://aileine.tumblr.com/post/116033988273/aileine-who-would-doubt-eruri-is-canon-after)  
> is this illegal? idk, it kinda happened. It was just all over my dashboard for days and I more than fucking enjoyed it. I'm sorry. (⊃~⊂)  
> Anyway, I'm talking too much. As always. You can check out the challenge on my [tumblr](http://pinkjasmink.tumblr.com/post/113144386243/30-days-nsfw-otp-challenge-kink-edition)


End file.
